The Prince Of Balbadd
by Tsuna69
Summary: boyxboy Alibaba saves the palace from thieves and the fire, right after that he disappears, there are many rumors going around about him. Sindria and Kou Empire want to find Alibaba. If he was to be king and marry from one of them their country would be bigger and more powerful. Alibaba left for a reason but after and accident at Balbadd he returns to help his people once again.
1. The Prince Who Saved Balbadd

_Sinbad stared at all the paperwork that Jafar had landed on, since he came back from his trip, he quickly got off from his seat and headed toward the door but then the door opened._

_Sinbad stared in shock, "Jafar" Sinbad happy face turned into a frown. _

_Sinbad was hoping run away from his load of work and escape to his hide out but, Jafar just had to arrive when he was about to leave._

"_Where are you planning to go? Jafar said with an evil glare staring right into Sinbad's eyes._

"_Nowhere." Sinbad quickly headed back to his desk. " Just great." He whispered to himself so quiet that Jafar wouldn't hear._

_Jafar put another pile of paper on Sinbad's desk, this time the file that Jafar just put down got his attention._

"_This is the information on the Kingdom of Balbadd." He said looking up at Jafar._

"_So it seems but some information is missing."_

_Sinbad quickly read everything on the file and what Jafar said was true._

_Five years ago The Kingdom of Balbadd caught on fire after an attack and the late King Rashid Saluja was in bed sick and his youngest son was by his side. The young prince was somehow able to save the palace and the country but after the incident he disappeared leaving without a trace. The Prince was only fourteen when he saved everyone and the rumors are said the prince is out looking for revenge, traveling or abandon the country_

_Sinbad turned the last page and then he took another file but it didn't say anything else about Balbadd, he checked each file that Jafar had brought._

"_What are all these? Sinbad asked."_

_Jafar picked up the Balbadd file._

"_This is the only one."_

_Sinbad's eyes were in shock, how could this be?_

"_I did say that there was missing information."_

_Sinbad gave a sigh and grabbed the file from Jafar._

"_I heard that King Rashid had a hidden child to think he saved the country when he was only fourteen."_

_Sinbad knew sitting would help him get any information._

"_Let's head to Balbadd."_

* * *

"_It's been a long time since I've been back." Sinbad said as he walked out of the ship with his two companions beside him._

_The three started to ask around about what really happen but almost everybody gave the same answer. Sinbad didn't know what to do anymore._

"_King Sinbad." Sinbad looked down to see who was calling him. A little girl was the one who called him._

"_What is it? Sinbad asked with a smile as he bent down to reach the girl's height._

"_You want to know about Prince Alibaba, right."_

"_That's right." Sinbad nodded._

_The little girl pointed to right side of the palace. Sinbad looked at the place she was pointing at; there was small house near the palace._

"_What is there?_

"_The man who was there when Prince Alibaba saved us all, he may also know why the prince had to leave._

"_Thank you." Sinbad patted the little girl's head and gave her a smile._

_He stood up and then he looked at his companion and then they started to walk toward the direction of where the little girl had pointed, there they saw the small house. Sinbad knocked on the door but there was no answer, so he knocked again._

"_What do you want? A yell was heard from inside._

"_I'm King Sinbad of Sindria, my companion and I have traveled here to find information on Prince who saved everybody."_

_The door was slowly opened and a young man stood there before them._

"_You want to know about Alibaba, right."_

"_Yes." Sinbad nodded._

_The young man let Sinbad and his companion inside his house._

_Sinbad couldn't stop thinking how young this person was, he thought it would be an old man but he guessed wrong. _

_He spoke as if he was close to Alibaba._

"_My name is Kassim." The creaked and the door to the house opened then everybody turned around and saw the same little girl who had given Sinbad direction to this house._

"_Mariam, you're home._

"_You're that girl from behind." Sinbad said. The little girl just smiled._

_Sinbad turned toward Kassim. "So, what can you tell me about Prince Alibaba?" Kassim wrapped his hands together and he started talking._

_That night of the accident I was with Alibaba the whole time. It was my fault that the accident happened but even so he forgave me. I was selfish because after he was said to be son of the king, I got angry and that night I tricked Alibaba and made him drunk and he told me everything about the palace. He was with his father the whole time and he didn't know we had broken in but then he realize that something was wrong and he saw what was happen. Alibaba stopped the fire and rescued everybody. I told him we were going to die together, he just smiled at me, in the end he saved everybody including me and he told me "Don't give up on life." I was angry because he was living a good life while Mariam and I weren't and Mariam's health was bad but Alibaba save Mariam then after the incident he told me "Kassim, I can't be king." After that he disappeared, he didn't tell anybody._

"_Wait a minute." Sinbad said." He turned around and stared at Mariam._

"_That was five years ago, why is she still a little girl."_

_Kassim got up from his seat and gave a smile." Alibaba saved my sister's life even if it means if she will stay little forever."_

"_Is there a way I can find Prince Alibaba?" Sinbad asked."_

_Kassim nodded his head and Sinbad face was in disappointment._

"_But the royal family always wears a trademark; Alibaba is wearing a long attached hair ornament on his hair on the left side of hair with dark blue beads on it."_

"_Thanks a lot." Sinbad said."_

"_You are the second person who came to visit me."_

"_Someone else came." Sinbad had a bad feeling._

* * *

**How the story going so far? Hope you guys like it.**

**I gonna ask who you guys want Alibaba to be paired up with.**

**Alibaba/Aladdin **

**Alibaba/ Judal **

**Alibaba/ Sinbad **

**Alibaba/ Jafar **

**Alibaba/ Hakuryuu **

**if you have more suggestion let me know :)**

**But it has to be a boy since im writing a boys love story here.**


	2. Friends

**Helyna – Thank for reading and thanks for the advice, I tried to put more description. I will keep in mind that if Alibaba/Aladdin doesn't win.**

**Noc and NC – This is story is a boys love story so no straight couples, and this is nothing to do with the real magi series, so it will be different. Thanks for the advice about break lines and about it being italic, there was some mistake so its better now.**

* * *

Alibaba Saluja beamed brightly at the sun, his life was just like the sun, living life the fullest.

However, on the inside, Alibaba was feeling lonely leaving his country behind.

Alibaba had traveled a lot and had come across a country called Sindria. While Alibaba was walking he could hear the people talk about their king, how a wonderful man he was. It made Alibaba think he was a horrible person to leave his country but he had another reason to leave them. As Alibaba was lost in his thought he didn't realize where he was walking someone bumped into him.

"Sorry." Alibaba apologized. Alibaba looked up at the man. The man had pale skin and white hair, he wore a long drab that covered his entire body, and an Arabian keffiyeh on his head. He also had freckles around his nose.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking back at Alibaba.

"I'm fine." Alibaba said as he bowed and ran off.

"I never have seen him around here." Jafar said as he walked off back to his duties.

Sinbad had returned home and he went strike to his room since he was pretty tired.

"That Prince Alibaba is giving me such a hard time." He whispered as his eyes closed and drifted off to sleep.

Alibaba was walking around the town when a sneeze came out.

"Am I catching a cold?"

This country was pretty lively, people were everywhere, and all were very friendly. As Alibaba was walking around he felt a hand on his back. Alibaba turned around and saw a man around his Thirties maybe, he handed Alibaba a paper. The man gave Alibaba a smile.

"Come tonight at the festive, the king has returned." The man walked around giving people the same paper he had just got.

"The King" Alibaba looked at the paper and thought maybe he should got he touched his hair ornament the beads shined brightly. A boy was staring at Alibaba from across, Alibaba notice him and started to walk away, the boy followed Alibaba.

"Hey." The boy shouted."

Alibaba finally stopped.

"What do you want? Alibaba asked as he turned around and looked at the boy. The boy had a short figure, with blue hair and fringe that stops at his forehead. He also had blue eyes, and long braid hair that extends to his back, he also had a turban in his head that connects to the red ruby on his forehead.

I keep meeting strange people here.

"Do you want to go to the festive together? The boy asked."

"Um...

"I forget to tell you my name." He smiled." I'm Aladdin."

"I'm Alibaba."

Alibaba was thinking of going to festive anyway so he decided to go with Aladdin. That night at the festive, there were so many people and the festive had so many highlights, from dancers to animals performing. Alibaba was having so much fun that he hadn't had for a long time.

"Alibaba, are you having fun? Aladdin asked."

"Yes I am." Alibaba smiled."

The lights suddenly turned off, then it reappeared and the light was shown on a man on top of a building. He was standing there, there were eight others with him, one Alibaba recognized since he bump into him this afternoon.

"My friends I hope you are having fun." The man spoke.

"Who's he? Alibaba asked.

"He's called Sinbad and he's the king."

"He's the King." He doesn't look like a king at all.

After the speech was over, the festive resume and people partying once again. Alibaba went to get a drink of water then he heard a yell.

"Watch out! Alibaba looked and saw a hug statue heading toward him. Alibaba wasn't able to move but then he saw a bright light and Aladdin was flowing on top of the statue. The statue was destroyed into small pieces. Aladdin got down and ran toward Alibaba.

"Are you okay? Aladdin asked."

"Yea." Alibaba smiled." Alibaba then looked at the pieces of Statue.

"You might be in trouble." Alibaba said as he pointed at the pieces. Aladdin gave Alibaba a smile and then he took his turban hat off and grabbed Alibaba on the arm and they sat on the turban and they flew off.

"We're sorry about the Statue! Alibaba yelled with smile on his face.

"Who were those two?" Sinbad asked."

"Oh."

"Jafar, do you know?

"No, just one of them I recognize from this afternoon."

Alibaba and Aladdin had been flying for a while now.

"Alibaba, where were you heading?

"I was traveling and there was a rumor about a dungeon, if pass you will be granted power but its dangerous."

"I know one, I'll help you out."

"Why would you want to help me? Alibaba asked."

"It's because we are friends." Aladdin smiled.

"I guess we are."

* * *

A young man boy was walking in the forest. The boy had dark and disheveled hair, tied in a long pony tail. He had right side of his hair shaved. In his left ear, he had an earring, whose form is that of a chain ended in a spike.

"Alibaba."

The boy recalled the time that Alibaba had saved his life and also his brothers, and that thing Alibaba had told him.

**Flashback**

"If you have use it wise and think about what you can do for your brothers."

"Alibaba."

"Olba, there is many things that not only you, but yours brothers can do."

Olba couldn't help it, the tears fell down his face and he hugged Alibaba.

"If you need me, just find me."

**End of Flashback**

"So he says that but where in the world are you."

"What information did you get? Jafar asked."

"Well, the prince's friend said that he wear a trade mark, its ornament that's attached to his hair, a long one which is beaded."

"What? Jafar said."

"I said he has a…

"I got that, I met him."

"What? Sinbad yelled."

"It was that same boy who flew off with his friend."

Sinbad gave a weak smile, and then he got off from his seat.

"Do you mean to say that, we just lost him?

Jafar nodded his head. "You should have shared this information sooner."

"Well, you should of told me share it." Sinbad yelled."

"Well, who was the one who wouldn't wake up?" Jafar said as he left the room.

* * *

_Here are the votes so far. Thanks for reading everybody and I will try to update fast._

_Wait for the next chapter._

**Alibaba/Aladdin - 1**

**Alibaba/ Judal - 0**

**Alibaba/ Sinbad - 2**

**Alibaba/ Jafar - 0**

**Alibaba/ Hakuryuu - 1**


	3. How this happen?

**Doodo** : you will find out in this chapter

* * *

"What are you going to do now? Alibaba asked Aladdin.

They were lying down on the warm green grass.

"I'm going to try to find out who I am?

"Looks like we are going our own way." Alibaba said as he got up from the warm green grass and he looked down at Aladdin with a smile. Aladdin also got up and held his hand out toward Alibaba, Alibaba took Aladdin's hand. They did a handshake.

"If you ever come close to Balbadd, come visit, it's the place I was born."

"I sure will."

"One more thing, thanks for helping me out." Alibaba smiled.

Aladdin got on his turban and flew off, he looked back at Alibaba and waved his hand, Alibaba waved back until he could not see Aladdin anymore.

I wonder how Balbadd is doing.

* * *

"Ah, this is so boring." A young man was lying on top of a tree with eyes closed, he had long black hair with a pony tail that stretches down to his ankle and he has red eyes, he wore a Indian leg dress that stops at his ankle, with no shoes. He has golden bangle bracelets around his wrist and a golden bangle necklace with a ruby at the center. He was tired of waiting for instructions from the first prince, ever since he got back from Balbadd all he has been doing was lying around, doing nothing.

"Judal." Judal opened his eyes and saw Koubun.

"You have orders." He said."

Judal got down from the tree.

"What is it?

"You're ordered to go to Sindria."

Judal smirked, he was very happy to be able to go back to Sindria.

"Is the prince of Balbadd there? Judal asked.

Koubun nodded his head. "Someone who fits the description that young man gave us fits him well."

"Is that so? Not like, I care of finding the Prince but since it orders.

* * *

Alibaba someone ended back in Sindria. He felt there was something he still had to do in this country but that he wasn't sure but he knew, he couldn't leave just yet and that king concerned him for some reason, he headed toward the palace. He wanted go inside but decided not to reveal himself. He climbed the palace wall when he heard voice. He took a peek and saw that man called Sinbad, behind him was that guy he had bump into then his eyes stared at the guy in front of him, he had long black hair braid, just like Aladdin's but this guy had black hair.

Who is that?

"Still as stubborn as always." Judal smirked.

"You're not welcome here." Sinbad yelled."

"I only came here to look for the prince of Balbadd."

Are they talking about me?

"So, you're the other who went to meet his friend."

Alibaba wanted to have a closer look but then a tiny rock felt and hit Judal on the head.

Uh Oh

Judal turned his head and stared right at Alibaba with an glare on his face. Alibaba got scared looking at the guy so he quickly got down and decided it was time for him to leave at once.

"I love to chat with you, Sinbad but something caught my eyes." Judal said as he flew over the palace wall.

"That guy glared at me, he's mad." Alibaba was running so fast, he didn't want to get into another trouble.

Alibaba finally stopped but he was out of breath.

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

"You…"

"I swear! If you run any more I'm going to ripe your legs off." Alibaba recognized the voice from the palace, he turned around and he was right it was the young man who was arguing with Sinbad. "I was hoping it would be someone bigger but instead."  
Judal stared at Alibaba with intense eyes but then he notice the hair ornament on Alibaba's hair.

"You're the prince from Balbadd, right." Judal got madder since the boy didn't say a word.

"Are you! Judal yelled." Alibaba's ear twitched. "Yes." He replied.

"How did you know? Alibaba asked.

"You're friend that lives in the village near the palace told me."

Alibaba was a bit confused because he had no friend that lived close to the village, not that he could remember.

"What are you talking about?

"The boy with dreadlocks and his little sister."

"What are you saying? Alibaba was getting more and more confused.

"There nobody like that I know unless they are dead." A tear had fallen down Alibaba's eyes.

"I was ordered for you go to Kou Empire."

Alibaba shook his head, so that I may marry to make their country better.

"Impossible, I'm not a prince nor am I a king anymore." Alibaba smiled.

"Huh." Judal was surprised with that reply. Judal walked closer toward Alibaba and stared at him and his eyes swiped toward his golden eyes. Judal couldn't take his eyes away from his eyes.

"Um, about the rock it was an accident." Alibaba bowed his head toward Judal.

"Judal."

"Huh."

"I'm Judal and what's your name? Judal asked.

"I'm Alibaba."

"Since you're sorry, I'm going to travel with you for a while."

"What? Alibaba didn't know how things turned out this way.

* * *

"I swear! That Judal hasn't changed one bit, arguing with our king." Jafar shouted.

"Oi, oi! Let's not start talking about him!" He's gone, to think Kou Empire is also after the prince of Balbadd.

"I think we all have met the prince of Balbadd when he was young." Jafar scratched his head and recalled a dream he was having.

"Now you mention it." Sinbad got up from his seat and pulled out an album and there it was a little blond boy with a pony tail smiling with Sinbad and his Eight Generals together.

"What you guys looking at? Sharrkan and others looked from behind and took a peek at the picture.

"Wait a second! Everybody turned their faces toward Spartos.

"The late king never introduced that young blond as a prince."

Everybody's thought for a while and then it finally hit them." That's right." They yelled in union.

"But the king did mention having another son." Sinbad said."

**Flashback**

Young blond boy was running toward the gate since he wanted to pick some flowers from the front gates. The servants tried to stop him from running many times before, while he was running he felt on the ground. A tear was falling down his face, he was about to cry when somebody had lifted the boy up in his arms.

"Are you okay? Sinbad said with smile on the face.

The blond boy didn't say a word and kept quiet.

"My name is Sinbad and these are my eight generals." Sinbad said pointing to his friends.

The tears stopped falling and Sinbad put the boy back on the ground.

"Papa is busy so I was picking flowers myself." The boy smiled. The boy gave Sinbad and the eight a come hand sign and he put flowers on each one of their ears.

"Thank you." They all said in union.

"Who is your papa? Sinbad asked.

"It's a secret." The boy said covering his mouth with his one finger, the boy then ran off.

**End of flashback**

* * *

**Alibaba/Aladdin - 3**

**Alibaba/ Judal - 2**

**Alibaba/ Sinbad - 6**

**Alibaba/ Jafar - 1**

**Alibaba/ Hakuryuu - 3**

**Preview**

**"You bastard stay away from Alibaba." Aladdin yelled.**

**"Right back at you." Judal yelled back.**

**"Um.." Alibaba didn't know what to do.**


	4. Refuse

**Heartless Lotus- You can vote for how many as you like.**

* * *

_How the did this all happen?_ Alibaba was walking along the road with Aladdin and Judal, he was in between them and he felt tension going on.

**Flashback**

Alibaba and Judal were traveling together ever since they met and had that little accident.

"I need to go back to Balbadd and see how things are." Alibaba said looking at Judal.

"Fine with me."

The two headed toward Balbadd, Alibaba was worried for no reason. Balbadd was still the same as he left it.

"The prince is back."

"Welcome back."

Everybody was gathering around Alibaba, they were happy to see their prince safe and sound.

"Hey." Alibaba said looking at Judal.

"What is it?

"You said you met a friend of mine here."

"Yea."

"Where you meet him? Alibaba asked.

Judal looked around and pointed at the right of the palace. They headed the way that Judal had pointed his hand. There was a little house but when they got inside nobody was there.

"Are you sure? Alibaba said.

"I'm sure."

Alibaba didn't understand all of this anymore, there was nobody he knew that would give information about him. They got out of the house and started walking again.

"Prince Alibaba! A yell was heard and both Alibaba and Judal turned their head to face where the voice was coming from, what they saw was a horse running right toward them.

"This is bad."

Judal quickly took grab of Alibaba's hand.

"What are you doing…..

Judal carried Alibaba in his arm and flew up before the horse could reach them.

"We're floating." Alibaba said looking shock.

"Alibaba." Alibaba heard a familiar voice, he looked below and saw Aladdin standing there.

"Let's go back down."

Judal and Alibaba headed back down.

"I can stand." Alibaba said.

Judal placed Alibaba back on the ground then he looked at Aladdin with a smile on his face. Judal then stared at Aladdin with a glare then Aladdin stared at Judal with a glare too.

"You actually came to Balbadd."

"It was on the way." Aladdin smiled.

"It's nice to see you." Alibaba said.

"What are you doing? Aladdin asked.

"I'm still traveling but not alone anymore." Alibaba said pointing at Judal.

Alibaba felt a tension going on when the two made eye contact.

"Judal."

"Aladdin."

_They don't seem to like each other._

"I'm going with you too." Aladdin said.

"Huh."

"I'm traveling with Alibaba."

"He doesn't need a shrimp."

"You stay away from him, you bastard! Aladdin yelled.

"Right back at you." Judal said.

"Um.." Alibaba didn't know what to do.

_These two seem similar in some ways but very different._

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Why are we in Balbadd? Jafar asked.

"To get more information." Sinbad replied.

Sinbad had decided to go back to Balbadd but this time he only brought Jafar. Sinbad noticed that the people in this country seemed to be more liver then when he was here last time.

"What's going on?

"The prince is back." Jafar said with a straight answer.

"How did you?

"I asked." Jafar said.

"Anyhow we have to go meet the prince at the palace."

"That is not possible." A man walking by said.

"Why is that? Sinbad asked.

"The prince is never at the palace."

"What kind of prince is he? Sinbad scratched his head and his eyes caught black hair.

"Judal."

* * *

"You two! Alibaba yelled."

Aladdin and Judal turned to look at Alibaba.

"Can you stop holding my hand? Alibaba was getting annoyed, ever since those two met they been trying act who was best.

"I will if he does." Aladdin said.

"Same here." Judal said.

"Oh there's the prince." The man that was talking to Sinbad and Jafar said.

"Oh it is him." Jafar said staring at the prince, he recalled the time he bump into him in Sindria but that time he didn't know he was the prince of Balbadd.

"Prince Alibaba." The man called.

Alibaba's head turned toward the voice. He saw a man waving his hand then Alibaba noticed the two men standing with him.

Sinbad is here and that guy.

"These two would like to speak to you." The man yelled.

_Just my luck._

Alibaba looked at Aladdin and Judal and then he threw his hands apart from theirs then he stared across at Sinbad, eyes piercing right through him.

Sinbad saw the eyes staring at him, it gave him a little fright.

Why is he staring at me like that?

Alibaba started to walk toward Sinbad, Aladdin and Judal followed.

"If it isn't Sinbad." Judal laughed.

"Why are you here? Sinbad asked.

"I just wanted to be with Alibaba." He smiled.

"What is it that you want to talk about? Alibaba asked.

"If we may have this discussion somewhere more private."

Alibaba realized that talking in the middle of the street was a bad idea so he turned away.

"Follow me." He said.

"So what is it? Alibaba asked while playing with his hair ornament.

"I want our countries to come together."

Alibaba gave a quick smile to Sinbad and Sinbad smiled back.

"So you understand." Sinbad said.

"I understand fully well." Alibaba said.

"Then you accept."

"I refuse."

"Huh? Sinbad and Jafar looked confuse.

"I know already know about Sindria and Kou empire trying make our countries connect."

"You do then why do you refuse."

"Why do you think I left my country in the first place?

"But."

"You accept me to marry somebody I have no feeling for and also a guy! Alibaba said." Also an old guy in his thirties." He said as he got out of his seat and left the room.

"That was harsh." Aladdin said staring at the Sinbad.

"That was such a blow." Judal couldn't stop laughing.

"This is the first time that Sinbad has got rejected." Jafar said looking at Sinbad.

_I can't believe this he called me old._

"Sinbad." Sinbad didn't hear Jafar calling him since he was still in shock since nobody had ever rejected him before in his whole life.

"Jafar." Sinbad cried." He called me old."

Jafar couldn't help but laugh in the inside, this was the first time seeing his king like this.

"You're pretty young but to that young prince you're old."

"I'm not old!

"I'll deal with this." Jafar said as he left the room.

"You shouldn't cry like that, you're an adult." Aladdin said.

* * *

**Alibaba/Aladdin - 4**

**Alibaba/ Judal - 2**

**Alibaba/ Sinbad - 7**

**Alibaba/ Jafar - 1**

**Alibaba/ Hakuryuu - 3**

**Chapter 7 is the last chapter for voting to stop so far Sinbad is winning.**


	5. I Am Me

******VampireYumi - About Mariam, you will find out in later chapters**

**Jenna - even if the pairing don't win, all of them will have a chance with Alibaba as rivals for his love LOL**

**Alanna Darkfeather - haha, if sin does win the votes, he gonna have alot of rivals.**

**sorry for the late update i'm sick with a cold and its hard to write when you're sick, i'm still sick but better than before so untill i'm fully better, my updates will come slow, sorry all.**

* * *

"You should give the king a chance." Jafar was trying to convey Alibaba but no matter what it didn't turn out the way he had hoped.

"Why should I marry somebody I don't know? Jafar eyes widen in shock, had the prince forgotten that he had met not only the king but all the generals when he was small?

"You don't remember us." Jafar asked.

"What are you saying? Alibaba was getting confused by this strange man, he spoke as if they knew each other.

"Sorry Prince Alibaba." Jafar brightly smiled for some odd reason Alibaba couldn't take his eyes away from the smile and kept staring at Jafar.

"Is something wrong? Jafar said when he caught the prince staring at him.

"It's nothing." Alibaba said as he ran off with his face red.

_What wrong with me?_

* * *

"Alibaba." Aladdin called out when he entered his room. Alibaba was on his bed, sitting there. Aladdin stared at Alibaba, it looked like he was lost in his thought.

_Better leave him alone._

"Aladdin." Alibaba called. Aladdin turned around and saw Alibaba smiling at him.

"I thought you were busy."

"Sorry, I wasn't busy."

Aladdin walked toward Alibaba and sat right beside him on the bed.

"Is something wrong? Aladdin asked.

"I don't know."

"Are you going to marry that king? Aladdin asked changing his tone of voice into a serious tone.

"I'm not going to marry anybody just for their country."

"I see even if you do I wouldn't allow it." The tone of Aladdin's voice made shiver go down Alibaba's face, Alibaba had never felt like this before.

"Aladdin." Alibaba spoke as he looked up at Aladdin.

"What is it? Alibaba quickly looked down on the floor.

"It's nothing."

_What was that?_

* * *

"What did you tell the prince? Sinbad asked.

"Nothing ."

"I have to find a way to make him understand."

"Sin, he doesn't seem to remember about us meeting when he was little."

"What? Sinbad was in shock.

"He said he doesn't remember meeting us."

"I'm sure that we met the Alibaba when he was little."

Sinbad didn't understand anymore, he was getting confuse because they had a picture of when they met Alibaba.

"Let's go back to Sindria." Sin said getting up from his seat and he opened the window and stare at the night sky.

"Why suddenly? Jafar asked.

"I'm leaving to Sindria to get more information but I want you to stay here."

"Are you crazy? Jafar didn't like the idea since he was suppose to be with Sinbad and protect him, but he didn't want to argue with Sinbad.

"Judal is here so I'm worried so…

"I get it." Jafar sighed and left the room.

"Prince Alibaba I will be leaving for the time being but Jafar will be here to protect you. " Sinbad said patting the prince's head.

"I don't need to be protected." Alibaba turned away not caring about if he left or not.

_What am i a kid?_

Sinbad got on the ship and waved bye but Alibaba didn't care less.

Jafar looked around and saw Judal and Aladdin were nowhere in sight, he turned to Alibaba.

"Where are Judal and Aladdin? Jafar asked.

"I don't know."

"It's strange to see you without them."

"I'm not always with them." Alibaba knew that Jafar was right after he met Judal and Aladdin came afterward they always were clinging on to him like some dog.

Alibaba started walking off and Jafar followed right behind him. Everywhere they went Jafar followed Alibaba, Alibaba noticed that Jafar was following him close behind and it was getting annoying. Alibaba finally stopped and turned to face Jafar with an angry expression on his face.

"Will you stop following me everywhere?

"I need to protect you." Jafar said with a straight answer.

"I'm not a kid! Alibaba yelled.

"Even so I don't want anything to happen to you." He smiled.

That smile again. Alibaba couldn't help it, he turned around and a red blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Prince Alibaba, are you okay?

"I'm fine! He yelled trying to hide his nervousness he suddenly felt from looking at Jafar.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about, shrimp? Aladdin and Judal were staring at each other with hatre in both their eyes. They didn't like each other the moment they met.

"This is getting boring." Judal blinked his eyes since he was abit tired and this was getting him bored.

"I met Alibaba first and I don't like you."

"Shrimp, the feelings is mutual." He smirked.

"I won't let anybody near Alibaba since I met him first."

"Even if you say that, seeing how nice Alibaba is he would be friend anybody because of his kindness."

Judal was right about that about Alibaba but Aladdin couldn't bear the thought of Alibaba being taken away from him since he was Aladdin's first friend.

Aladdin flew up on his turban sticking at tongue out on Judal.

"That brat, to think he is a magi as well."

* * *

The moment that Sinbad was back at Sindria, he rushed toward his office and looked for information on Alibaba and the time he had went to Balbadd but he didn't find anything useful.

"Maybe he lost his memories." _That's gotta be it._

"I doubt that is it." Sinbad turned to the door and saw one of the generals.

A guy with dragon like appeared, with scales and green skin stood near the doorway.

"Why do you say that, Drakon? Sin asked.

"From what I have gathered it seem that the prince has never gotten into any kind of accident since the late king was always worried about Alibaba so he made sure that a guard was always with him."

"I don't understand." The information that Sinbad had gathered was making him more and more confuse by the second.

"This is a mysterious to us." Drakon said.

* * *

It was late at night and Jafar had finally left Alibaba's side, in the middle of the night Alibaba sneaked out of his room and into the garden. He took his small sword out and started practicing by himself.

"I maybe a prince to them but to me I'm just Alibaba."

"Oi oi, I didn't think you would be the type to sneak out in the middle of the night."

Alibaba stopped what he was doing and looked up to a tree and saw Judal laying there.

"Were you sleeping there? Alibaba asked when noticed the way he was lying on the tree and by the looked of his face it looked like he was a bit sleepy.

"I was but hearing your voice woken me up."

"I'm sorry." Alibaba apologized.

Judal got up from the tree and jumped down to where Alibaba was and patted his hand on Alibaba's head. "You don't need to apologize." He smiled.

"Why are you patting my head?

"I just feel like it, by the way why are you practicing?

"I don't want to be weak and I don't want people to protect me." Alibaba gave a small sigh but Judal could hear it.

"Like you're not already being protected but either they will still protect you."

"Yea I know."

Judal stared at Alibaba and then he grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?

"You're done practicing right, so let me take you back to your room."

Alibaba stared back at Judal with a bubbly look on his face and pouted. "Now you're just making fun of me after what I told you?

Alibaba allowed Judal to take him back to him room, but from a far a shadow was staring at them. Alibaba stopped and turned around where he felt a strange feeling.

"What is it? Judal asked.

"I thought I saw something, just my imagination." After putting Alibaba to bed Judal went back outside the garden since he was worried about what Alibaba was saying earlier.

* * *

**Alibaba/Aladdin - 5**

**Alibaba/ Judal - 5**

**Alibaba/ Sinbad - 11**

**Alibaba/ Jafar - 3**

**Alibaba/ Hakuryuu - 4**

**Sinbad is still the lead...**


	6. Again

**gmask - I might take your suggestion and he will also appear.**

* * *

****

Alibaba opened his golden eyes, he awoke from his sleep. He turned to the right side and saw Judal sleeping next to him.

"Good Morning." He said as he turned to the left, he blinked his eyes for a second and everything came to him, he turned to Judal. "Why are in my bed! He yelled. Hearing the loud noise from Alibaba Judal's awoke from his slumber. "You don't have to yell in my hear like that." Judal said as he took a finger and put it in his ear and started rubbing it.

"Why are you here?

"Because I felt sleepy." Judal gave a huge yawn.

"You can't do that." Judal didn't seem to understand how things are like here.

"In the Rou Empire you might be able to sleep anywhere you please but here….

Judal didn't like where this was going so he put his finger on Alibaba's lips to shut him up.

"It's no big deal we're both guys."

_That may be true but.._

"Alibaba." Aladdin came in but he had an anger expression on his face and Alibaba had this bad feeling since the glare was at Judal.

"What are you doing at Alibaba's room and on his bed? The anger was rising making Aladdin ear turn red.

"I was sleeping with Alibaba." Judal smirked and gave a quick kiss on Alibaba's cheek and flew out the window. Alibaba touched where Judal had kissed him and he turned bright pink on his cheeks, he shook his head and looked at Aladdin standing across from him.

"Aladdin, you two are always fighting."

Aladdin walked toward where Alibaba was and sat beside him.

"I can't stand that guy." Aladdin said."

"You know, there was someone I didn't like either but in the end we became friend." Alibaba touched the red earring on his right ear on the top.

"I don't think we will ever get along." Aladdin whispered.

* * *

Alibaba decided to head to the garden to eat his breakfast when he was running he wasn't looking where he was going and bump into someone.

_I seem to do this a lot._

"Sorry." Alibaba apologized as he looked up to an unfamiliar face.

"You must be Prince Alibaba." The person was tall man with amber eyes and short red hair tied back into a little ponytail, a goatee, thin eyebrows, and wore a small black hat with a yellow gem in the center. He wore traditional clothes and a black cape. He carried a sword with him.

"Are you from Kou Empire? Alibaba asked noticing the way he was dressed, Alibaba was sure he was one of the princes from Rou.

"Yes, I am Kou Empire First Prince Kouen Ren." He said.

"I wasn't expecting anybody from Rou Empire."

"I'm sorry to barge in like this but I've heard our Judal was in your care."

"Oh Judal! Suddenly Judal appeared out of nowhere.

"So you've arrived Kouen." Judal calling him by first name with no manners at all.

"Where did you appear from? Alibaba said looking confuse at him.

"Don't worry about where I came from? He smiled at Alibaba.

"Prince Alibaba." Kouen spoke up looking at Alibaba.

"What is it? Alibaba looked back at him and he had a very bad feeling.

* * *

_Not again! Alibaba was lying on his bed why does it always comes down to marriage if Sindria wasn't enough now I have deal with Rou Empire and decide which prince to marry. Is this a joke?_

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Come in." Alibaba said.

Jafar walked in the room with a tray off food in his hands.

"I've heard you didn't eat breakfast so I bought lunch for you." Jafar said setting the food on the bedside table.

"You seemed upset." Jafar said.

"I really don't want to marry anybody so tell your king that." Alibaba took the tray and took a bite from the bowl.

"I guess we can't force you but can I ask you why you don't want to marry."

His answer was already in his mind. He never wanted to get married to anybody but the little boy he fell in love with when he was young.

"I have somebody in my heart which I can never forget." Alibaba smiled.

When Alibaba smiled Jafar couldn't help but smile back because the way Alibaba said how he felt in his heart and how he cherish that person made Jafar heart beat fast.

"I understand." Jafar said.

* * *

That evening Alibaba was still in his room when he heard a strange noise so he went outside to where the noise was coming from. Alibaba looked around but there was nothing there until he heard footsteps, he turned around and saw a shadow.

"Who are you? Alibaba couldn't see the face of the person since it was so dark.

"You're Prince Alibaba." He laughed.

Why was this person laughing suddenly?

"Alibaba! Judal came running toward him. Judal glared at the man who was talking to Alibaba, he sense something about this guy he didn't like.

"Who are you and what you want with the prince? Judal demanded.

"The prince will marry our prince and take over the country and when that time comes we will come for Prince Alibaba." Suddenly the person disappeared within a flash. Judal turned to Alibaba.

"Are you okay? He asked.

"I'm fine." He smiled. Judal then saw a scratch on Alibaba's right hand, he then grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"You don't have to do this." Alibaba blushed.

"How did you get this? Judal asked.

"If I remember it was this morning when I wasn't looking where I was going and bump into Kouen Ren." When Judal heard that name he went silent.

* * *

In Sindria Sinbad had a very bad feeling going on.

"I feel like somebody going to steal Prince Alibaba from me." Sinbad cried.

"It's just your imagination." Drakon tried to calm the king down.

"I have go back to Balbadd soon."

Sinbad got up from his seat and headed to the door but stopped when Yamaraiha appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry but Jafar had told me to make sure you finish you paperwork before you go back." Yamaraiha smiled.

"Jafar, you demon! Sinbad yelled.

* * *

**Alibaba/Aladdin - 5**

**Alibaba/ Judal - 9**

**Alibaba/ Sinbad - 11**

**Alibaba/ Jafar - 3**

**Alibaba/ Hakuryuu - 4**

**Sinbad still leading but Judal got up many people seem to like Judal now...who will win? remember voting end on chapter 7**


	7. Letter

**Hasuko** -**_ thanks i wanted Judal to be a bit different then he really is in the manga in anime.  
_****sunfli-chan - _haha hard to decide isnt it.  
_****Sleepy Dreams of Wonder -_ haha sorry one vote per character._****Unkown Being - _Mu Alexius can be added but its a bit late for him to pair up with Alibaba but he will have some moments with Alibaba since i will put every character having some momentst with Alibaba._** ____

* * *

Alibaba was walking along the forest alone, he hadn't told Aladdin or anybody that he had left the forest besides the guards since they knew today was a very important day for Alibaba. Alibaba had red roses in his hands, he arrived at two gravestones.

"How have you been? Alibaba smiled as he placed the roses on top of the gravestone.

"Mama, Papa… He cried as a tear fell down his face. " I promise I will save this country.

On top of a tall tree Alibaba didn't notice but Judal had followed him and watched him from afar.

"Why are there two gravestones in the middle of the forest? Judal wondered as he watched Alibaba. Judal had been watching Alibaba ever since the incident at the garden at the palace, he sure didn't want to leave him alone.

After Alibaba was done talking to his parents he decided to leave as he got up he notice something was not right, he saw fog come out of nowhere.

"This is… Alibaba said as he covered his mouth quickly, there was no way that a fog would come out of nowhere when it was such a nice day. Suddenly Alibaba felt something was no right then he heard steps coming from behind so he turned around and saw the same guy from that night.

"You are – He began.

"Do you really want talk about me? The man smirked.

Alibaba didn't know what to do so he began to run since he couldn't fight the man since he left his sword at the palace.

_This is bad._

As Alibaba was running the man shot a little arrow and hit Alibaba on the leg and he lost balance of his leg and fell down on the ground.

"Why don't we stop playing this game? The man licked his lips and stared down at Alibaba. Alibaba's eyes suddenly shut closed.

"Now I can take you with me." The man walked closer to Alibaba but then a shockwave hit him.

"I can't let you take this prince here." Judal was right to watch and follow Alibaba.

"You again." The man hissed.

The man was going to attack again but then he held his hands on his ear.

"Yes sir." He said and disappeared. Judal held Alibaba in his arms and stared at him. "You sure love to get into trouble."

* * *

Alibaba's eyes shot open and he found himself back in the palace in his room.

"How did I get here?

"You're awake." Jafar said sitting near the bed.

"Jafar-san."

"Judal found you and brought you back."

"Judal did."

_He sure been looking out for me._

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Come in." Alibaba replied.

A massager came in with a letter in his hand. The man handed the letter to Alibaba, Alibaba stared at the letter and saw the Kou Empire seal on it.

_What do they want?_

_Dear Prince Alibaba_

_It's been a long time since I last saw you so invite you to a party at our country. I hope that you will come, I've also heard our Magi is there so he can take care of your safely. I hope to see you soon._

_Hakuryuu Ren_

"Oh I haven't seen him since the day my father passed away."

"Are you going? Jafar asked.

"I am." Alibaba replied and looked out the window and Judal appeared out of nowhere.

_I knew he was here._

"I'll sure to take you there." Judal said.

Alibaba turned his head toward Jafar.

"You don't need to stay here anymore since I won't be here."

Jafar knew the prince was right but was it wise to leave the prince to Judal. Alibaba notice the hesitation look in Jafar's eyes. "I will be okay." Alibaba spoke as a smile appeared in his face. Jafar smiled back and realize that whatever the prince said was probably right. Judal had been protecting Alibaba since they met. Jafar then looked around the room and found it strange that Aladdin was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Aladdin? Jafar asked. Alibaba gave a sad look." He said he was going on a journey."

**Flashback**

"You seem to be always with Judal."

"What are you saying?" Alibaba didn't like the way that Aladdin spoke to him.

"I'm saying I met you first yet you seem so close to him and I don't like it."

"What are you so mad?

"I loved you all this time but seem like you don't get it at all." Aladdin threw his turban and jumped on it.

"Where are you going?

"I'm going to go on and journey to be worthy of you." He smiled before flying off.

**End of Flashback**

The feeling that Aladdin has for me is something I can never return plus, he is still a kid to me.

"Are you okay? Jafar asked. Alibaba snapped out of his thought. "Sorry."

"I'm going to head to Kou Empire tonight." Alibaba looked at Judal.

"So, tonight is it, huh? Judal asked.

* * *

"Sin! Jafar yelled as he entered the room.

"Oh you're back." Sinbad's eyes had dark circles around his eyes.

"What have you been doing?

"I'm been doing all the work you had told me to do."

Jafar then saw the finished work on Sinbad's desk and he still had some half finished. " I didn't tell you to do it all."

"What! Sinbad yelled as he banged his head on the wall.

"Anyway, Jafar rolled his eyes at Sinbad. "Alibaba has left to go to Kou Empire for some party so he had told me to go back ."

"What! Sinbad yelled." Sinbad didn't like Kou Empire since he hated Kouen Ren the first prince, Kouen acted like he was better than Sinbad then more ways than one.

_I hate him._

Even without saying anything Jafar got the message that Sinbad hated Kouen a lot.

_I shouldn't have told him that._

"Hakuryuu Ren sent a letter to Alibaba to come there, it seem they are friends."

"Hakuryuu, that boy is much better than Kouen." Sinbad smiled.

"Is this man really my king? Jafar whispered.

_He acts more like a child. _

* * *

"So this is Kou Empire."

"You haven't been here? Judal asked.

"Nope."

"Then how did you meet Hakuryuu?

"When I was traveling in the east coast?

* * *

**Alibaba/Aladdin - 6**

**Alibaba/ Judal - 15**

**Alibaba/ Sinbad - 14**

**Alibaba/ Jafar - 5**

**Alibaba/ Hakuryuu - 7**

**Alibaba/Kouen - 2**

**so the votes are up and the winner is Judal to those who didnt get your couple sorry but keep reading since Alibaba will have moments with others too.**


	8. Feeling

**sorry for the late update been busy lately but don't worry i will update.**

Walpurgis Night - the voting already ended on chapter seven but there will be onsided love.  
**nooneimportantsmilyface - thanks for reading and glad you love it.**

****

* * *

"Hey!

"Hmm…

"Hey!

"Hmm….

"I'm calling you." Alibaba said as he stopped and stared at Judal. Started by Alibaba's action he also stopped and stared back at Alibaba. " Is something wrong? Judal asked.

"Why did you decide to come?

_The answer was quite simple but knowing how Alibaba is Judal just stared at him with a smile on his face._

"You didn't need to come you know."

"Kou Empire is my home and also I don't want you to be taken away by some unknown person."

Alibaba was a bit confused by that response, who in their right mind would take him away? Why would they in the first place?

"I don't understand." Alibaba said softly.

Judal took his right hand and patted Alibaba's head. "You just don't know how adorable you are." He smiled. Those words made Alibaba's face turn bright red, red as a hot chili pepper. "I'm not adorable." Alibaba made pout that he didn't even notice. Judal realizing this started to laugh. "What's so funny? Alibaba asked confused when Judal started laughing out of nowhere. "You're so darn cute." He whispered.

* * *

"Alibaba."

"Alibaba."

Those words repeated inside the head of Sinbad. The moment that Sinbad met Alibaba he seem hooked onto him, he was somebody he knew he had to protect since he met Alibaba when he was child.

"If you want to see Alibaba so much there is a way." Jafar smiled, that smile wasn't a nice smile and Sinbad knew it and he had a feeling he knew what it was but he asked anyways." What is it? Jafar took out more paper work and put them on Sinbad's desk. "I should of guessed." Sinbad sighed as he put his head on his desk and stared at the paperwork sideways.

"Jafar is so mean to me." Sinbad whispered.

"What was that? Jafar said and started Sinbad. "Nothing! Sinbad replied back and started doing the paperwork.

* * *

Alibaba and Judal were heading to the castle when they saw some guards on standby guarding the gate.

"It's me Judal, let us in." Judal said with a loud voice.

The guards looked at Judal then at Alibaba. " I'm sorry but there is something going on in the castle so the first prince told us that nobody can enter until everything is clear."

"How long is that? Alibaba asked.

"We don't know." The guards said in union.

This wasn't what Alibaba was expecting at all, he was just going for a quick visit and then leave and go back to his country. " I can't stay here long." Alibaba told Judal." I have to go back to my country and makes sure everything will be right."

For just being a prince who doesn't want to be king he sure acts like a king to me.

Judal also didn't know what to do if he didn't bring Alibaba to meet Hakuryuu he would sure give him a hard time, but for Alibaba Judal seemed to do anything for him.

"If by tomorrow the gates are still close let's go back to Balbadd."

Alibaba agreed to his plan and they stayed at an inn but the inn only had one bed and king size one. The thought of sleeping together with someone else made him nervous for some odd reason but why did he feel this way, they are both guys after all.

"Go take a shower first." Judal said making Alibaba jump and out of his thought. " Yes! He said as he ran to the shower. "What's wrong with me?

After coming out with a towel wrapped on Alibaba still felt that same feeling he did before. He was sure it would disappear but it didn't. Alibaba stared at Judal with an annoyed look.

_It's his fault._

Judal noticed the stare from Alibaba. "Is something wrong? He asked. Alibaba just turned his head and got onto the bed. "It's my turn so go on and sleep." Alibaba didn't plan on falling asleep so soon but his eyes slowly shut and he drifted into his sleep. Judal came out and saw Alibaba had fallen asleep. "You're so acting strange today." Judal said as he walked toward the bed and touched Alibaba's face. " I'm sorry but I can't hold it." He said as he lean in and gave a kiss on Alibaba's lips.

"You're not even aware of my feeling but i will forgive you." He smiled.

Looks like I win ,Aladdin and Sinbad.

* * *

Aladdin was in his flying turban and he felt something was wrong. " He better had not done anything to Alibaba.

"What are you talking about? Aladdin turned to stare at his friend he met on his journey.

"It's nothing." Aladdin smiled.

* * *

Sinbad on the other hand was doing the paperwork that Jafar had given him when he felt a chill sensation go through his body. " I need to see Alibaba, I feel like something is wrong.

Later at night Alibaba woke up feeling frighten and grabbing on to Judal.

"Is something wrong? He asked.

"I felt a yucky feeling just now." Alibaba realize he had grabbed onto Judal and quickly let go." Sorry." He said turning his head.

_We ended up sleeping together and it wasn't so bad but still why is my heart beating so fast._


	9. For Alibaba

**SOrry for late update but here it is...**

* * *

Alibaba and Judal went to the castle next day but it was same as before, they were not allowed to enter.

"What should I do?

Suddenly Alibaba thought of an idea since they weren't allowed to enter the castle. They went back to the inn.

"What are you doing? Judal asked as he watched Alibaba sit in the desk and had a pen in his hand.

"Since I can't go to the castle, I'm leaving a letter to Hakuryuu." Alibaba finally got out of the desk and headed to the castle and Judal followed after.

"Please give this to Prince Hakuryuu." Alibaba said as he handed the letter to one of the guards. The guard took the letter and stared at Alibaba as he gave the guard a smile. The guard smiled back." It will be my duty."

"Are we going back to Balbadd? Judal asked.

"Of course and what you mean we…..you're coming too."

"Anywhere you go I will." Judal smiled.

Later that day when Alibaba and Judal returned back to Balbadd the Kou Empire castle finally was free. The guard handled Prince Hakuryuu the letter that Alibaba had handed him. Hakuryuu looked at the sign on the front of the letter and realize who it was.

_Hakuryuu_

_How are you doing? I was here at the Kou Empire but I wasn't allowed to go inside but instead I wrote this letter so I could get contact with you. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to see you but I'm sure we will meet again, we always do and maybe next time you can come visit me. I'm also sorry I wasn't able to attend your country's party._

_Your Friend Alibaba_

"That fool." Hakuryuu smiled.

* * *

Alibaba and Judal were walking toward the Balbadd castle.

"Something is weird." Alibaba said." Alibaba's vision was looking really bury to him. He couldn't even see Judal anymore. "Where are you?

Alibaba kept walking and bumped onto the back of Judal. Judal turned around and saw Alibaba; he noticed that Alibaba's face was very red so he put his right hand on Alibaba's forehead. "You're running a fever." Judal carried Alibaba on his back and hurried toward the castle.

"Why didn't he say he was sick?

Alibaba' eyes slowly opened and he realized he was in his room on the bed. He looked on the side and saw Judal staring at him with an angry expression on his face.

_He looks mad._

"Judal." Alibaba whispered.

"If you're going to be sick don't do it when I'm around…geez you cause such a problem."

_Was he worried about me?_

"Sorry." Alibaba apologized. Judal couldn't help staring at Alibaba that his face turned bright pink. He turned his head away from Alibaba." If you understand then it's fine."

Alibaba seem to understand Judal a little bit better now that he has been spending time with him.

"Go sleep since it's late." Judal said as he left the room.

* * *

"What's this? Judal was surprised by the sudden appearance of the boy with dreadlocks. Judal then remembered something that Alibaba had said when he first met him.

**Flashback**

"You're the prince from Balbadd, right." Judal got madder since the boy didn't say a word.

"Are you! Judal yelled." Alibaba's ear twitched. "Yes." He replied.

"How did you know? Alibaba asked.

"You're friend that lives in the village near the palace told me."

"What are you talking about?

"The boy with dreadlocks and his little sister."

"What are you saying? "There nobody like that I know unless they are dead." A tear had fallen down Alibaba's eyes.

**End of Flashback**

"Aren't you supposed to be dead or something?

A smile appeared on the dreadlock boy. "You found out."

"Since Alibaba said he has no friend that lives near the castle."

"I see."

"Your name is Kassim, right." Judal asked.

Kassim takes out a cigar and smokes, he breathed out the smoke.

"I'm dead but I can't move on because there is something that is keeping me here and that is something to do with Alibaba."

_Alibaba might be the reason to why he's still here._

"Even if you love Alibaba I must warn you there are things I don't think you are capable to do for him." Kassim said as he disappeared.

_What does he mean by that?_

Judal went back inside Alibaba's room and saw he was asleep. He stared at Alibaba.

I would do anything for him. The words that Kassim said kept repeating in his head.

_If I haven't met Alibaba I don't know what I would have done since I am from the Kou Empire. I am a magi like Aladdin but because I am a mag for the Kou Empire I'm not free like how Aladdin is. I have to take orders from them and my memories of my past are still a mystery to me but I know this I want to protect Alibaba._

* * *

"Capture the prince of Balbadd!

"Yes sir!


	10. First Kiss

**nooneimportantsmilyface** - _yes what is gonna happen? hope your frowny face is better now since a new chapter is up._

* * *

"Is the Alibaba up yet? Judal asked one of the servants. The servant shook her head. "He still is sleeping."

Judal walked in the room where Alibaba was and there he saw him sleeping. Judal touched Alibaba's forehead. Judal thought that Alibaba was sick since he has been sleeping all day, it was already the afternoon. "If you don't wake up I'm going kiss you." Judal said but still no move from Alibaba. "I warned you." Judal kissed Alibaba on the lips. Alibaba felt something soft and warm, his eyes suddenly opened, he was in shock when he saw Judal kissing him which made him blush a bright red. Alibaba pushed Judal away and broke the kiss. "What are you doing? He yelled. Judal gave Alibaba a smile. "I did warn you. "He laughed.

Judal had asked a servant to bring food for Alibaba since he hadn't eaten anything since last night since he has been sleeping since noon. Alibaba didn't darn look at the magi since he had taken his lips; his first kiss was stolen from him. "You are pouting still. "Judal couldn't help but tease the young prince. Alibaba gave a glare at Judal then he turned back to his food.

"Don't tell me that was your first kiss." Suddenly Alibaba's cheeks turned pink. Judal had hit the mark, he was happy that he had taken Alibaba's first kiss. Alibaba finally finished his food, he got up and picked the tray up. He wanted to take the tray back to the kitchen. Judal didn't understand how different Alibaba is to others, he liked to do things himself when the servant could do it for him. Judal then felt a something was wrong, he looked out the window and saw an arrow coming straight toward Alibaba. Judal ran in front of Alibaba and caught the arrow with his hands. The arrow shocked Alibaba that he dropped the arrow on the floor.

"Who's there? Judal yelled as he turned toward the window. A young man appeared who had brunette hair but on the front was red which was tied in pony and a scar on his right cheek. The young man was dressed in green and blue.

"My, my I didn't mean to hit the arrow toward the prince."

Alibaba also turned toward the window and a young man appeared. He looked like the same age as him, maybe abit older. The voice seems familiar to Alibaba like he heard it somewhere before than it hit him where he heard this voice before." You're the one from that night." The young man that appeared looked abit shock that Alibaba could recognize who he was. "How can you tell? He asked. Alibaba scratched his head to think for abit. "I just seem to recognize people's voices."

"You're not taking Alibaba." Judal was sharp as ever, he stayed in front of Alibaba so he would be safe.

"I was only going to watch carefully but my partner accidently hit the arrow."

"Partner? Alibaba thought then he looked around but saw nobody around.

"Who are you? Judal asked.

"I guess I didn't introduce myself." He said. Just when the young man was about to open his mouth a crash came through the window. "Sorry I'm late, Master." Another man dressed almost the same as the other but different and had a more messier look. The man that appeared had blue spiky hair and his eyes were different color each, one was blue while the other was green. Alibaba couldn't help but stare at the other guy, his eyes were so different. Alibaba had never seen somebody with eyes like his.

When the Spiky hair guy appeared the other smack him in the head. "What was that for? The other winced in pain.

"I was about introducing myself but you ruined it."

"How was I supposed to know?

Alibaba made a small laugh but nobody noticed.

"Let me start again." The young man said taking a deep breath." I am Kou and this idiot is Kite."Kou said pointing at his idiot partner.

Kite stared at where Kou was looking at. "Is he the prince? Kite asked. Kou nodded his head and took a step closer to Alibaba but Judal blocked his way. "You think I'm going let you have Alibaba." A smile appeared on Kou, he knew how hard it would be to get Alibaba alone let alone kidnap him. Alibaba stepped in front of Judal and stared at the two boys.

"What are you doing? Judal said grabbing Alibaba by the arms and behind him again.

"They don't really want to kidnap me."Alibaba smiled.

"Are you stupid?

The two young men stared at Alibaba then at each other. The prince had saw through them like seeing through a painting.

"How did you know? Kou asked.

"There no way funny people can kidnap me."Alibaba smiled.

That's true that the two men didn't want to kidnap Alibaba but was ordered to by the king so the prince could marry Alibaba but they didn't want to force a marriage that doesn't have any love.

"If you like stay here for the night since it's getting late."

Judal couldn't believe this prince, how could he let them stay?

* * *

Later that night Judal was with Alibaba in his room.

"Why did you let those two?

"Those two aren't bad."

"You're naïve will one day get you hurt." Judal touched Alibaba's face a flush bright red appeared on his cheeks.

"If I do than you will protect me won't you since you won't leave me alone."

Judal couldn't help but laugh at Alibaba's words that are true, he would always protect him.


	11. School

**nooneimportantsmilyface - that is good word gramma lol, aw you seem like your so busy and you don't get pay thats even worst but im glad my story has lighten your day up.**

sorry about gramma if i have any. Okay okay this chapter doesnt do much with Alibaba and Judal but Aladdin does appear to those who love him and somebody else.

* * *

It's already been a week since the day that Alibaba had told the two boys to stay over for the night, but that was only for the night and they were practically living there now. The three were in Alibaba's room and it was pretty awkward since they didn't spoke much and seeing them pissed Judal up.

"Aren't you two going leave anytime soon? Judal asked since he didn't like the two one bit but he put up with it for Alibaba.

"We would but the boss will kill us."Kou laughed.

It wasn't a laughing those since their boss would really kill them, all they knew is that somebody the boss sent now is looking for them so he can kill them since they couldn't do the job themselves.

"Are you guy's hungry? Alibaba said when he opened the door holding a tray full of sandwiches, the tray not just had three but more than that. Judal then noticed that Alibaba was losing balance and he was about to fall along with the tray full of sandwiches but before he could Judal got hold of both Alibaba and the tray. "That's why I always say let the servants do this job."

"But..."

"I know."

* * *

In another side of a country a young boy with long blue hair that was in a braid and fringe that stops at his forehead was lying on the grass with his eyes closed.

"Aladdin." Aladdin heard his name being called out; when he heard his name being called out Aladdin opened his eyes and turned to look who was calling his name.

A boy with long pink, short in the back and has three braided on his fringe, and pink eyes. He also wears a blue hat with a design on it that has golden wings, He wears two long red veils and white Chinese like dress with a pair of shorts, he also wears a pair of bracelets, each with a green jewel.

Aladdin was traveling abroad and trying not being a kid anymore so Alibaba would look at him more but on the way to Magnostadt while trying buy some food he see a flyer that had a name of a school that teaches students how learn magic and control it, Aladdin couldn't stop looking at the flyer but he threw it away in the end.

"I don't have time for this." He thought.

Aladdin didn't notice that the flyer got onto someone's face. "Hey! Aladdin turned around realizes somebody was calling him. The person took the flyer away from his face and stared at Aladdin. The person gave Aladdin a creepy smile. Aladdin finally glancing up at the person realizes that this person was not just any person but one of the princes but Aladdin didn't care much about it.

"You shouldn't throw things at other people." He said.

_I didn't actually throw it to your face._

Aladdin didn't want to deal with this person so he made a face like looking at a far distance. "Look at that." He pointed making the person turn to that direction, without any farer delays Aladdin flew off on his turban.

While Aladdin was flying off, his thoughts went to Alibaba, his mind was full of him then he started getting mad because that other magi was with him. He knew he shouldn't have left Alibaba but to be a man worthy of him he would do anything. He remembered the flyer and thought maybe he should apply since he needed much more to learn and to be a man.

* * *

"So you're the new student."

"Yes." Aladdin said as the professor showed Aladdin around the school. Aladdin was getting stares from almost everybody and he didn't like, he agreed to himself he would attend school but he didn't feel well. Aladdin was now wearing a dress with a black short Arabian pant that goes up to his knees, for the shirt Aladdin could wear anything so he decided so he decided to wear what he usual wears, his blue open vest with bandages wound around his chest. The professor stopped walking and now they were at the door.

"This is where you will be staying with a roommate." The professor knocked on the door but there was no answer so he knocked couple of time before the door finally slammed opened, a familiar pinked hair guy was standing there with an angry expression on his face." This is your roommate Prince Kouha Ren and this is Aladdin your highness." When Aladdin heard that this person he was staying with, he turned to the professor.

"Change roommate please! The professor didn't allow it."Now you do can get along." The professor left, finally happy he was done with his job.

"Well isn it the shorty who tricked me."He gave Aladdin a smirk, at that moment Aladdin wanted to run away so he turned around and was about to walk away when Kouha grabbed him by his arm and pulled him inside the room and pushed him on the bed.

_What's going on here?_

Aladdin thought something bad was going to happen when Kouha gave that creepy smile but the moment he got onto the bed his eyes closed shut.

"EH!

Kouha was holding onto Aladdin like he was some pillow, not letting go.

"Let me go! Aladdin yelled trying to break free from the hold he was in but Kouha was too strong for Aladdin.

"Shut up and let me sleep." Kouha said yawning.

"I'm not your pillow! Aladdin yelled.

"This is your punishment for tricking me and since I am the prince you have to listen."

_What!_

Aladdin had never met anybody like this before; even Alibaba was better than this guy. Alibaba was a prince but he wouldn't say because I'm the prince. Aladdin head was thoughts of Alibaba again and then he stared down at this prince named Kouha and he realizes Alibaba is so much better than this. Since Aladdin couldn't move he had stay in the bed with Kouha. Aladdin looked around the room since that was the only think he could do and then he noticed that there was no other bed besides this one.

* * *

The next day was Aladdin's first day of class, he was happy to be in class hoping to make some new friends.

"You're Aladdin right." A blond haired boy spoke up." Everybody has been talking about you." Aladdin didn't know if he should be happy about that or not." Is that so? Aladdin replied awkwardly.

"Your hair is pretty long." Another blond said.

"How come you have long hair when you're a boy? A girl with black hair said.

The questions were flying so fast but Aladdin felt happy since he was making friends just like when he did with Alibaba.

Everybody stopped what they were doing when they heard footsteps and Kouha entered the room with his friend. Aladdin was wondering why it was so quiet suddenly.

"What's going on? Aladdin whispered at the blond guy.

"Kouha is the prince so everybody obeys him."

"Obey him." Aladdin laughed.

Kouha saw Aladdin talking with a boy for some reason this upset him so he walked up to Aladdin and grabbed him by the arm. Everybody was shock when they saw the sigh.

"What are you?! Aladdin yelled trying to break free from him. Kouha dragged him in the far end of the class and pulled desk next to him. "You're sitting with me from now on."

"Huh?

"Whoever dares talk to Aladdin or approaches him will answer to me! He said as he sat down on his desk not once leaving Aladdin alone. Aladdin had a very bad feeling about this.


	12. By my side

Aladdin was getting a headache from Kouha since he wouldn't leave him alone and the worst part of it was he couldn't hide from him since Kouha was his roommate.

"What am I going to do? He thought on the bed then he turned his head since beside him sleeping was the pinkest. Aladdin gave a small sigh as he stared at the other boy. The pinkest eyes opened which shocked Aladdin. Aladdin quickly turned around to face the other side.

"What's wrong? The pinkest asked. He pulled Aladdin closer to him and in a hug. Aladdin knew this wasn't right but he felt safe when he hugged him. Aladdin quickly throws those thoughts in his head away and removed the other's hands and turned around to stare at the pinkest.

"Why do you always do this? He asked with a serious face.

"What do you mean? Kouha answered.

"Why do you not leave me alone?

"Why? He laughed. I like you that is why?

It was the same answer as always. It felt like a joke since he was laughing. The pinkest wrapped his arms around the Aladdin once again before falling asleep.

"I guess it can't be help." Aladdin said as his eyes also closed and went into deep slumber.

* * *

Alibaba was in the garden, he was picking up some flowers so he could put inside since he thought that the castle inside looked too plain but with flowers it would lighten the place up a bit. Like always Judal was there watching the prince as he smelled the flowers before picking them and putting them into a basket. Judal never left Alibaba's side since the duo appeared and started staying with them in the castle. Judal didn't trust them but because of Alibaba he was forced to listen to him. Alibaba got up and walked up to Judal with a small sunflower in his hand.

"What is it? Judal asked when he saw Alibaba standing in front of him.

Alibaba gave a smile and lifted the sun flower to the magi. The magi gave sigh.

"I don't need it."

"It's just one flower and plus sun flowers means happiness to those around."

Judal finally gave up and took the sun flower from the blonde and took it in his hand.

"What am I going to do with you? Judal thought.

"Prince Alibaba! Alibaba and Judal turned to look and saw a servant running toward them.

"What is it? Alibaba asked.

"King Sinbad is here."

"He's back."Alibaba thought.

Alibaba turned to look at Judal and saw an angry look in his face.

"Are you unhappy? Alibaba asked.

Judal didn't stay a word but kept quiet. Alibaba gave another sight then walked inside the palace and Judal following right after him.

* * *

Inside Alibaba and Judal could see the purple haired man standing next to the white haired man.

"He came as well." Judal whispered enough for Alibaba to hear.

"Looks like it."

Sinbad and Jafar turned around when they heard footsteps of Alibaba and Judal.

"Prince Alibaba." Sinbad said walking up to him taking his hand and giving a small kiss on his hand. Alibaba got annoyed by the King's actions so he pulled away.

"I'm not a girl so don't treat me like one!

Sinbad kneel down with his eyes closed before the prince.

"What are you doing?

"I beg you, Prince Alibaba please accept my offer and marry me." Alibaba knew this was coming but he didn't think. Alibaba could see from the side that Alibaba was mad.

"I'm sorry but I have somebody I love." Alibaba announced which shocked everybody even Judal.

"Didn't see this coming." Jafar thought.

Later that night Alibaba was in his room thinking about what he had said this afternoon, it was just from the moment he said that to get Sinbad off his back.

"It wasn't really a lie." He said.

"So you do love someone." Judal said appearing from the window.

"You heard that."

Judal went inside his room and he had a scary expression on his face. "Who do you like? Alibaba didn't want to answer, not to him at least. Alibaba turned his face away from Judal, his face was red as a pepper and he didn't want Judal to see it. "It's none of your business!

Judal was getting really pissed off. He grabbed Alibaba's hand and made him face him. "Who is i…t? Judal said slowly and then noticed the redness on his face.

"Could it be? He thought.

"If I was the person you loved then would you marry me." Judal said which shocked Alibaba, he didn't know how to answer it.

"You are the person, dummy." Alibaba thought.

Alibaba didn't really plan on falling in love with Judal since he is also a magi but it happened since Judal is always by his side never leaving him and he didn't even stay at the Kou Empire where he lives is. Alibaba stared up with Judal and Judal stared at back without moving an inch. Their lips were inches from being touch but then the door swung open and they pulled away and looked elsewhere.

Sinbad and Jafar appeared and realized they had just interrupted something.

"If it about this afternoon, it's the same answer." Alibaba said.

"Please Prince." Sinbad begged but the answer was the same no matter how much Sinbad begged. Jafar didn't like the sight of his King, his king looked so weak to him.

"Sin, I think it's enough." Jafar said pulling his king up and leaving the room.

"Judal." Alibaba said turning to look at Judal. Judal turned to Alibaba when he heard his name being called.

"I need to go to Kou Empire, you will come with me won't you." He smiled. Judal smiled back, he couldn't believe that Alibaba would actually ask him because before he would never and Judal would always find a way to go with him anyway.

"Why do you need to go there? Judal asked.

"I need to make it clear that I won't marry anybody because of our countries."

"Even if you did marry, I would ruin your marriage." Alibaba gave a smile and took out his hand toward Judal. "I want to hold your hand." Alibaba said while looking away blushing beet red. Judal smiled and took the blonde's hand and they left the room.

"I also need to tell Hakuryuu something important." Alibaba thought.

* * *

Aladdin woke up in the middle of the night he had a strange feeling. He looked and saw Kouha was still holding onto him like before they fell asleep.

"I need to meet Alibaba." The thought of Alibaba made him happy but then his mind went to Judal who he didn't like that Alibaba was with. Magi's feel what other magis are so Aladdin had just felt how Judal feels right now and its happiness with Alibaba which made Aladdin's eyes grow into angry.

"I need to go back soon."

Aladdin didn't realize that Kouha was awake the whole time so he heard what he had said.

"Who is this Alibaba? He thought.


End file.
